


Supernatural Imagine

by bandersnatch72



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandersnatch72/pseuds/bandersnatch72
Summary: Supernatural imaginesYou and Dean





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Supernatural characters, they belong to the creators of the show.
> 
>  
> 
> I think this is actually like Part 2 or 3 since I have more, but this is the most complete part. This part starts at the beginning of Season 10 when Sam has Dean locked up at the bunker. Your character (Evie) and Dean have been engaged for about a year. The full story will encompass most of Season 9 I think, I'm still working on it. Please comment, I need all the help I can get. :)

You've spent the last month at your mom's house. She's excited about the engagement and you don't want to tell her your fiancé is a demon and you haven't seen him since early May. Sam thought it'd be good for you to spend some time away from the bunker, that he'd keep looking for Dean and not to worry about jobs; that he could handle it for a bit. So you spent a month in Fort Worth, sweating; worrying about Dean.

But it was good. If there's going to be a wedding, your mom has half of it planned already. If Sam can find Dean, and then if he can cure him. And you'll be there too, you're on your way back to Lebanon whether Sam wants you there or not. You need to be there, you need to be looking for Dean too.

When you get back to the bunker, Sam is in the kitchen. He tells you he needs to tell you something, but not in the kitchen. He says to follow him, first through the library, then one of the archives rooms, and finally down to the dungeon. You don't know why until you see what, or who, is in there. Dean is tied up in a chair in the middle of a massive devil's trap, watching with eyes full of fire.

You look at Sam, then back at Dean. You want to go to him, to touch him, to hold him. He's still your fiancé, right? His eyes spark when he sees you, but with what? He strains against the restraints for a minute before leaning back in the chair with confidence. In that moment you wish you knew what he was thinking, but you don't know if you'd want to. Dean scares you like this, he looks like a caged animal; ready to kill his captors.

Sam picks up a syringe from a table by the wall. It looks like it has blood in it, Sam's trying to cure Dean. You watch as he jams the needle in a vein on Dean's arm, you and Dean both flinch. Dean roars, either pain or in defiance, you're not sure. You don't know if you can watch if this continues much longer, but you stay out of your love for Dean.

Sam leads you out of the room, Dean cursing you both with words you've never heard him use before; his words follow you, echoing off the walls. You look back before Sam closes the entrance behind you, you see a flash of vulnerability in Dean's eyes before he sees you looking and the fire returns. Even like this, you feel drawn to him.

Later that night, after you're sure Sam is in bed, you go back down to the dungeon. Dean appears to be sleeping as you sneak in, his chin resting on his chest. He looks up though when the hinges squeak on the shelves that hide the dungeon, his face a mix of interest and surprise. You see a chair by the table with the blood, Sam must have been sitting with him.

He watches you as you cross the room, and he even sounds like Dean when he asks, "Does Sam know you're down here, Evie?" He smirks when he sees you're wearing his shirt for pajamas.

"Sam doesn't have to know everything." You answer quietly, dragging the chair a bit closer. Dean laughs softly.

"Also sneaking out for the bad boy, huh?" You try and remember that this is not really Dean, but it's hard when he speaks so softly to you. And when he's reminiscing about growing up together.

"I only snuck out for one bad boy. My bad boy, my Dean." You look to see if he reacts, but you can't tell.

"I'm still me babe. I'm still your Dean, mostly anyway. Just the good parts." He's still speaking so softly. You scoot closer, not letting the chair pass the red lines on the floor. He smiles at you, knowing your connection. He strains against the ropes holding him, making you flinch back. Pain passes over his face at your reaction.

"Evie, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never... I just want to touch you. I'm still me Evie, I swear." You really want to be close to him, to touch him. But you remember how he cursed you a few hours ago, the almost inhuman roar and stay back, for now.

"Dean..." you inch to be close to him, "I..." You're on the edge of the chair now, almost inside the circle.

"Evie..." the longing in his voice hurts. You're on your knees next to him, you rub your cheek across the back of his bound hand. Dean makes a sound in his throat and you need to see his face. Your fingers find the stubble on his cheeks, your lips find his; claim them as yours. You move into his lap, straddling his hips.

Your hands are in his hair, on his chest. Your mouth moves to kiss his jaw, his throat. You miss the feeling of his hands on your body and look down at the ropes. Dean looks in your eyes, his beautiful green eyes shining.

"Evie, please. I won't hurt you. I love you. I need to feel you in my arms. Evie..." His voice is pleading, needing. You have one hand on the rope holding his left wrist down when Sam comes through the shelves.

Sam's face shows sleep, but when he sees you in Dean's lap; that you're just about to untie him, his face clears. He pulls you out of Dean's lap, through the shelves and upstairs to the kitchen.

"What the hell were you doing, Evie?" he pauses, "I mean, I know what you were..." he flushes for a second, "were you going to untie him? He's a demon Evie. What were you even doing down there?"

He looks to you for an answer, an answer he probably won't like. You have to think for a minute before speaking.

"He's still Dean, Sam. He's still my fiancé. I love him and it hurts me to see him tied up like that. How can you stand to see him like that? How did you find him? Why didn't you tell me when you found him? He's my fiancé Sam." Your voice rises through your tirade, becoming hysterical toward the end.

"I'm not sure he's still Dean, at least not all the way. He could've hurt you Evie. I love him too and I wish I didn't have to have him tied up like that. But right now, he's dangerous and unpredictable." He pauses to grab two beers from the fridge and pull up a stool. He pushes a beer toward you and you sit across from him, the metal stool cold against your bare thighs.

He takes a drink before beginning to tell you what happened over the summer.

"I've known where Dean was, for most of the summer." You give him a look of 'how could you', but don't speak. "Crowley kept me up to date. I think he was trying to control Dean and use him to make the demons actually listen to him. But about mid-July, Crowley told me that Dean was out of control and that he didn't want to deal with him anymore." You smirk at Crowley and Dean being together.

"So he told me where he'd be and I could go and get him. Cole found him first, and when I got there Dean was beating him within an inch of his life. I managed to get him in cuffs, Crowley took the Blade. I got him back here and managed to get him to the dungeon. It took a bit to get him in the chair, I ended up knocking him out." He takes a another drink and looks at you for a bit. "I'm sorry Evie. I should've told you I knew where he was."

"So he's been here for..." you're trying to get your head around all this. "about a week, then?" Sam nods. "And you didn't feel the need to tell me?" your grip on the beer bottle tightens, then loosens. "But he's here now, and you can cure him?"

Sam nods. "I think so, yes. I've been giving him injections of blood twice a day for three days. Cas says it'll take a bit, especially since Dean's a Knight. But I think it's working."

"Cas knew too?" You sigh. Everyone knew where Dean was, but no one told you. You can't believe it, but you should be used to it by now. Everyone keeps trying to protect you from everything. You've been hunting as long as the boys have, you grew up together; but you're still the girl. And you're Dean's girl.

You finish your beer and get up. "I'm going back to bed. See you in like 5 hours Sam." You need more time to think, especially about what just happened in the dungeon. Sam gives you a look. "Really Sam. I'm not going back down there, at least not right now. But you can't keep me away from him." You walk out of the kitchen and back to your room.

You try to read for a bit, but you can't stop thinking about Dean being tied up downstairs. You give up on your book and stare at the wall. You eventually fall asleep, dreaming about when Dean proposed last year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This comes before Chapter 1, sorry.

This is your story. You’ve forgotten who you are. You’re a hunter named Evelynne Hope Rainer. You’re good at what you do, and you know it. You’ve come to know the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean, because you and Dean used to be together. But something happened, and now you don’t remember anything. You’re living on your own in a house John Winchester; their father; left you, and you got a dog. You’re happy, it’s a good normal life. And one day you get a large package in the mail with a fifteen page letter from someone named Claire Novak. She says she knows you and she needs your help, but she has to help you first. So she sent you your journals from when you were hunting and when you were with Dean. She says you have to read everything, so you’ll remember. You start reading, imagining this other life you had. And you start remembering.  
***  
You and Dean have history and haven’t seen each other for a year, but Sam calls you for help on a hunt. Sam’s only met you once or twice when other hunters have been gathered, but he knows you’re good at what you do. And he figures Dean can just get over whatever the two of you had. You show up to the bunker, and Sam brings you into the kitchen. Dean’s sitting at the table eating a piece of pie, he looks up when you walk in. He drops the fork, stumbles back and tips the stool he was sitting on, almost hitting his head on the hard tile. You smirk as he scrambles to get up before losing too much face.  
“Evee? I mean, Evelynne. What the hell…?” He looks at Sam, who just walks over the fridge for a beer. You and Dean just look at each other for a few more seconds before you have to say something.  
“Sam called me. Said you guys needed help. I was close.” You look around, appreciating. “You guys really did find a Men of Letters bunker. Nice.” You feel so dumb saying it, but you see the corner of Dean’s mouth twitch before you look down at you shoes.  
“You cut your hair.” Dean says quietly. “Looks good.” He sits back down and starts to eat his pie again. You drop your duffle on the floor and sit down across from him. Sam brings you a beer, smirking as he sits down next to you.  
“So,” you start, “how big is this nest ya’ll found?” You sip your beer, Dean just stares at his plate.  
The boys fill you in about a massive vampire nest they found in Vegas, and how they’ve been responsible for several weekender disappearances over the past month. You ask if it’s just tourists getting drunk and forgetting where their hotels are, and Dean snorts. You glare at him, but he’s already moving on to how many vamps to expect.  
About an hour later, Dean’s leading you down a hallway to where all the bedrooms are. You wonder what his looks like, remembering he doesn’t really decorate much. But with how he’s trying to avoid looking at you too often, you doubt it’s on the tour.  
You reach a door and Dean stops, reaching to open it for you. It’s an alright sized room with a full-sized bed sitting against one wall and a desk against another. The bed is already made, Sam must have set it up for you after he called. You drop your duffle by the foot of the bed and collapse back on the comforter. You look up to see Dean leaning against the door frame, watching you with a slightly amused expression.  
You give him a sideways glance before getting up. He just stands there, arms crossed and smirking. You get to the door, brushing against him as you pass.  
“Alright. We’ve got work to do.” Dean turns your light off and follows you back to the kitchen.  
Over the next few days as you prepare to get rid of this nest, you both start to question why you broke up. You start flirting, Dean flirts back. It’s normal again. And then it’s Friday, and you’re getting ready to drive to Vegas.  
You sleep in the back seat of the Impala about half way, then switch with Sam for the front so he can sleep too. Dean doesn’t sleep on the way, he still remembers the last time he let you drive. So you talk about music, about the Guns N’ Roses concert you went to over the summer. He lets you pick the next cassette.  
The motel you find in Vegas is Poker themed, with famous players and cards on the walls. Dean loves it immediately, and Sam starts on the pullout couch. You say you’ll take the couch, but Dean insists before Sam can, so you and Sam take the beds and Dean takes the couch. You wish the couch faced the beds so you can watch Dean fall asleep, but soon your eyes are drooping and you’re falling asleep.  
At some point during the night, you hear Dean get up. You turn over about to go back to sleep, he’s probably just going to the bathroom. You hear the outside door open and close, so you get up to follow. You see him looking around in the trunk of the car, so you walk around to stand beside him. You pull your sweater closer as the wind picks up and Dean looks surprised to see you.  
“Evee, what are you doing up? It’s 2 in the morning.” He closes the trunk, abandoning his search for whatever it was.  
“I wanted to get a look at the stars, but the city lights are too bright. And I heard you get up.” You shrug, and rub your arms a bit. Nevada is not warm in late November. Dean leans against the Impala’s trunk next to you, and you feel the warmth of his arm touching yours.  
“Evee…” Dean starts, his voice turning up at the end in a question. “Why did we… you know…”  
You do know, because it’s the same thing you’ve been thinking for the last two days, why you broke up a little over a year ago. “I um… don’t really know. I think it was distance or everything with Amara or just me needing to be home after three years.”  
You lay your head on his shoulder, remembering your breakdown last Christmas because you hadn’t seen your dad or you brother in almost three years, and you weren’t there when your mom died from cancer. But your brother left for college in the fall and your dad was having a really hard time without your mom, so you had to be there.  
Dean takes your hand, his warmth running up your arm and spreading through your chest.  
“Can we…” Dean starts, trailing off as you tighten your hand in his.  
“Yeah.” You say, closing your eyes.  
In the morning, you wake up as the little spoon, Dean’s sleepy breath on your neck. Sam looks a bit surprised, but smiles and starts pulling a flannel on and fishing his second boot out from under his bed. When he goes in the bathroom, you turn to find Dean smiling at you.  
“We should get ready.” You start to pull away, to get up; but Dean’s arms tighten and you laugh. He kisses the back of your neck before releasing you and going over to the couch to get his own over shirt, though his boots are next to the bed.  
When Sam comes out of the bathroom, Dean lets you go next. You sense that Sam and Dean may need to talk about a few things, so you take a bit longer in the shower. After you’ve scrubbed down, just to be splattered with blood and other things in a few hours, you think about what you and Dean talked about last night as you brush out your hair and get dressed.  
When you come out, there’s breakfast sandwiches and coffee on the little table by the window. Dean’s sitting on the bed, sharpening machetes while Sam’s checking possible locations for the nest. You must have taken a bit longer than you thought for someone to leave and go get food. But you accept a sandwich and a coffee as you go to find socks and a hair tie.  
About an hour later, you and the boys are sitting outside an old warehouse drinking coffee. You know the best time to clear the nest out is during the day when the vampires are weaker, so you’re talking strategy. When you finish your coffee, Sam takes the cups and you all get out to gear up. When you’re all ready, Dean leads the way.  
When the door opens, you can only see shapes, lumps against walls and in hammocks strung between column supports. Dean signals for Sam to go left and you to go down the middle. You feel prickles of sweat on the back of your neck, and move forward. But you see something, a glint in the corner of your eye. You whip around to see a line of vampires blocking the door, it’s a trap. You yell out to Dean right before he’s about to get jumped. The boys look back at you and see the ambush.  
You’re standing in the middle of the room and the vamps keep coming. They’re circling, and you know it’s not gonna be easy getting out of this one. You and Dean turn back to back, hands not holding machetes brush, fingers intertwining for a couple seconds. You whisper to each other before Sam gives you the look.  
“You got this, Evee. But be careful.”  
“Always. You too. Drinks after?”  
“Always.” You hear his smile in his voice.  
Sam looks back at the two of you, “It’s time. Let’s go.”


End file.
